Takato's Pet
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Volunteering for an experiment at Hypnos, Rika and Renamon's minds are warped when there is a malfunction in their Biomerge, making Rika half fox and the misguided perception Takato owns her, while Renamon gets a sexy body and a longing for Guilmon to be her mate and Master. Now Takato and Guilmon must look after their new 'pets' until a cure is found.
1. Transformations

With the D-Reaper and the Locomon incident over, the Real World and Digital World were at peace and in close contact, to which people and Digimon could traverse between both worlds whenever they desired.

And while the Digimon Tamers continued with their everyday lives, they would still have to deal with the occasional trouble making Digimon, but other than, that things were relatively the same for them.

Takato continued to work in his family's bakery, he continued to draw, mainly Digimon he would make up, for he wanted to become an animator or illustrator when he grew up, and became quite handsome over the years, to which many of the girls in his high school developed a little crush on him, while Guilmon had matured, both physically and mentally, gaining a more muscular form and no longer acted or thought so child-like, which, like Takato, caused the opposite sex to desire him.

Henry had followed in his father's footsteps and learnt to become a programmer, learning all about technology and how to finely code and construct data, while Suzie had not only grown up as well, she decided to go on a less scientific path and wanted to become a fashion designer.

And while she was only thirteen, Suzie was smart and a quick learner, becoming quite skilled in sewing, to which she managed to make costumes for Takato, Henry and Rika, which were designed after their Digimon partners, patched up Impmon's bandana after it got torn during a fight against a sneaky Shurimon and made Guilmon a nice red scarf, which was of great quality and wore proudly.

Just like the boys, Rika had changed as well.

While she was still somewhat distant when it came to her emotions and feelings, she was more open than she was when starting off as a Digimon Tamer, even revealing to her friends that she wanted to be a singer when she was older, gaining nothing but encouragement, especially from Takato, who told her he had heard her sing and admitted she had a beautiful voice, as well as admitting Rika had become a beautiful young woman, though he kept that information to himself, unsure how Rika would respond.

And with Renamon, while she remained loyal to both Rika and her friends, remaining the same she was, with Guilmon growth, she was another Digimon who fell in love with him and desired for him to claim her as his mate.

However, part of her was doubtful that Guilmon would, due to the way she mistreated him when they were younger, as well as the fact there were Digimon out there, such as Angewomon and Mervamon, Digimon of great beauty and sex appeal, making Renamon jealous and self conscious, making her wish she had a body and boobs like theirs'.

And while the other Tamers and Digimon had new things going on in their lives, with Takato, Rika, Henry and their partners, they were at Hypnos, working with Yamaki and Riley on a new project the pair had been researching, and currently in one of the labs, which held a huge computer screen and several computers, with Riley sitting behind one, while on a stainless steel table was a weird looking helmet.

"Thank you all for coming." Yamaki said, pushing up his sunglasses, before he resumed. "As you all know, with the Real World and Digital World united, many Digimon have come to our world to search for a human to call their Tamer. But with all these Digimon, there are many still causing problems, even teaming up with shady characters, which is why I have asked for your assistance."

"The new Tamers, though capable of handling most of these problems are still in experienced when it comes to mastering Digivolution the way you three have, which is why we want to learn about the bonds between a Digimon and their Tamer through the power of Biomerging." Riley added.

"Now, Takato and Guilmon were originally going to do this, but Rika and Renamon have volunteered." Yamaki said, causing Rika and Renamon to step forward.

"That's correct." Renamon replied with a confirmed nod, making Rika add in explanation. "Being a guinea pig for Hypnos was the only way my mother off my back about modelling."

Curious, Takato asked. "Would modelling really be that bad?"

"She's going to model in America and wants me to drop everything to go with her. She says I should see the world. The only world I want to see is the Digital World, and us kicking butt in it." Rika replied, knowing that while her mother loved and supported her, Rumiko was still being a little pushy with Rika's choices in life.

And it didn't help that Rika's grandmother wasn't there to support Rika, for Seiko had left Shinjuku to visit old friends she hadn't seen since she was in high school.

But understanding her decision, and knowing Rika had made up her mind, Yamaki nodded.

"Alright then Rika. If you can Biomerge, we can begin." He said, making Rika nod and withdraw her D-Power.

"Let's do this! Biomerge activate!" Rika called out, combining her power and being with Renamon's, Biomerging to Sakuyamon, who, after reaching her Mega form, had to ask. "Now what do you want me to do?"

"You see that helmet?" Yamaki asked, referring to the one lying on the table, making Sakuyamon nod.

"In order to study how your minds think while Biomerged, that helmet will read and analyze your brainwaves, which will allow us in uncovering how to achieve this power in the new Tamers." The blond told Sakuyamon.

In understanding, Sakuyamon digitized her Kongou Spear, her armour, leaving her in the black latex ensemble she wore underneath, as well as digitizing her helmet, revealing her face to her friends, showing the front of her silver coloured hair was styled similar to Rika's, while she had a set of beautiful, blue coloured eyes, just like Renamon's.

And had she been paying closer attention, Sakuyamon would've noticed the small blushes on Takato and Guilmon faces from seeing her face.

But more focused on what had to be done, Sakuyamon then laid on the table and connected the helmet to her head.

"Let's get this done." Sakuyamon said, that part being Rika speaking, while Yamaki just nodded in reply, before he took a seat, turning to the computer screen and began typing alongside Riley, monitoring the brainwaves of Rika and Renamon.

"Interesting. They seem to be in perfect sync." He commented, finding the data would prove to be of us in the near future.

However, as the experiment continued, something unexpected happened, to which Sakuyamon started to cry out and writhe around, showing she was in distress.

"What's going on?" Guilmon asked, watching as electric bolts sparked from the computer, as well as the helmet, shocking Sakuyamon.

"Sakuyamon!" Takato called out, looking to see upon the screen, Rika and Renamon's brainwaves were becoming unstable, while their heart rates drastically increased.

"Yamaki, turn it off!" Takato yelled, looking to see Sakuyamon continuing to cry out and thrash around, her body not reacting the way it should be, making Takato want to run over and remove the helmet.

But from the sparks of electricity coming from it, he guessed would put him in danger as well.

"I'm trying." Yamaki said back, continuing to type, trying to find and eliminate the source of the problem.

Guilmon, however, more concerned for Rika and Renamon's well being than his own, rushed over and pulled the helmet off Sakuyamon's head, causing her cries to die down, before Sakuyamon reverted back to Rika and Renamon, both were unconscious and lying beside each other, with Rika on her back and Renamon on her front.

"Rika!" Takato called out, rushing alongside Henry and Terriermon to check on her.

Are you alright?" The brunette asked, shaking Rika gently in the hopes she would open her eyes.

However, Takato stopped when he saw a change in Rika, in the form of a set of fox ears poking out from her head.

"Fox ears?" He questioned, shocked to see them, and further when he noticed that hanging from Rika's lower back, drooping down the table was a orange fox tail.

"And a tail too?" Terriermon pointed out, where the boys then noticed the tail hanging from Rika's behind, which caused Henry to ask. "What happened to her?"

"And what about Renamon?" Guilmon asked, before he went to check on her, to see if Renamon had sustained any forms of damage to her being, but stopped as a pink hue appeared on his cheeks.

"Err Takato... when did Renamon's bottom get so big, and what's with that pink thing on her crotch?" The red dino Digimon asked as he stared at Renamon's body, unsure what had happened to her and why looking at Renamon now was making him feel funny, mainly between his legs.

Looking at Renamon, Takato and Henry gasped, while Terriermon, being a male Digimon, blushed a little, when they all saw Renamon now had a huge, bouncy butt and a vagina.

"You don't think...?" Takato began to ask, but needed confirmation.

"Turn her around." Henry told Guilmon, who did as he was told, leaving both were to shocked to see Renamon now had huge white breasts, around the size of an ee-cup, pink nipples and a belly button on her stomach.

"Renamon didn't have these before." Guilmon commented as he put a finger on her boobs, feeling the softness as he poked and rubbed one a little, which made Renamon moan unconsciously.

As the boys continued to check on Rika and Renamon, Yamaki reconnected the screen, withdrew a set of electrodes, which he handed to Takato and Guilmon.

"Place these on their temples. Perhaps I can get an accurate reading of what had happened." Yamaki instructed, making Takato and Guilmon nod and do as Yamaki had said, planting the electrodes on the sides of Rika and Renamon's heads, which caused a new screen to appear on the monitor.

"This is not good. That malfunction not only merged a fraction of Rika and Renamon's DNA and Data into one chemical compound, but caused damage to their brain tissue." Riley informed everyone.

"So what does that mean?" Takato asked, but got his answer, when he heard Rika let out a small moan as she started to regain consciousness, rose up, but rose in an unusual way, before getting off of the table and stood on fours.

Looking at her with confusion and concern, Takato asked. "Rika, are you ok?"

Rika did not answer.

Instead, the red haired girl looked down at herself, tilting her head in a confused, yet cute fashion, before catching Takato by surprise as she bit into her top and began tugging at it, tearing the material off of her body.

"Rika! What are you doing?!" Takato questioned, blushing as Rika not only ripped off her top, but her bra too, leaving her chest exposed, before sliding off her pants and panties, leaving her completely naked, only increasing Takato's blush.

And while Takato, having grown feeling for Rika over the years, even having the occasional dream of seeing her naked, he never expected Rika to strip away her clothing in such a wild and primal way.

And when Rika saw Takato, she smiled happily, while her tail began to sway around, before Rika showed how happy she was to see Takato as she pounced forward, catching Takato off guard and causing him to fall onto his back, while Rika was on top of him and started to lick his cheek.

"Rika, what are you doing?" Takato questioned, confused by Rika's sudden affection.

However, Rika just ignored the question and continued, which made Takato continue to blush, more so as Rika began nuzzling her head against his chest and let out a content sounding purr as she did so.

From observing Rika's behavior, Henry spoke up.

"It seems that the damage to her mental stability has left Rika without her memories and has reverted her mind to a more primal form of thinking, one where she believes she is a fox and sees you as her Master" He told Takato.

"But what about Renamon?" Guilmon asked, concerned for the vixen Digimon. "Will she too think she's just a simple minded animal?"

"Well hello there, hot stuff." A sultry voice interrupted, making Guilmon turn to see Renamon, looking at him lustfully, while she twirled her tail in her right paw.

"What does a hot girl like me have to do to get a room with a hunk of a Digimon like you?" She asked in an enticing tone, smiling lustfully at Guilmon as she slipped off her gloves and let them drop to the floor.

"R... Renamon? Are you alright?" Guilmon asked in worry, which just made Renamon continue to smirk..

"You bet I am, handsome." Renamon replied as she hopped off the table, walked towards Guilmon, swaying her hips and shaking her breasts enticingly with each step, before reaching Guilmon, where she wrapped her arms around his neck and licked her lips, making Guilmon sweat and gulp nervously.

"I felt you touch my breasts before." Renamon told Guilmon, teasingly rubbing her boobs against his chest.

"Care to play with them a little more?" She offered, liking the combination of Guilmon's shyness and, from his scent, rising urge to mate with her.

"Renamon... h... hold on..." Guilmon stammered out, remaining rational, despite his urges wanting him to push Renamon back onto the table and have his way with her.

"It appears Renamon has also lost her memories and misguided into perceiving you as her Master, Guilmon." Terriermon commented, part of him jealous that he had such a hot Digimon fawning all over him, despite already being in a relationship with Lopmon.

"Master? I like that. So Master, care to turn me on more?" Renamon grinned as she then grabbed Guilmon's hand and guided it down to her right butt cheek, making the red dino blush further.

"For you, I'll do anything you say." Renamon then told Guilmon, leaning into his ear, where she purred. "And I mean anything."

While Takato and Guilmon were both still stunned by Rika and Renamon's behaviours, as well as doing their best to ignore their hormones, Takato managed to remove Rika from off his chest, faced Guilmon and Yamaki and asked. "What can we do? Is there anything that can make Rika not act like this?"

"I'll have Riley and the other top thinkers of Hypnos look into this matter." Yamaki told Takato, before saying to both boys. "In the meantime, take them back to their residence and keep an eye on them."

"Why us?" Guilmon asked.

"In their current mindsets, they trust you the most and could get into trouble if left alone." Henry explained and added. "It also might help if they are placed in an environment they are familiar with."

"Not to mention with Rumiko gone, you two will be all alone and can get to know each other a lot better." Terriermon teased, making Guilmon blush.

And Guilmon blush increased when Renamon suddenly rubbed her tail between his legs.

"Yes, you can look after me, Master." Renamon said, her tone remaining sultry, while Rika barked happily, not exactly sure what the blond haired human was saying, but knew it meant she could be with her Master, making her nuzzle into Takato's neck, enjoying both the closeness and scent of the human she believed owned her.

Knowing that Rika was in no condition to be left alone, Takato gave in, making him face Rika and say to her. "Alright, we'll take you back with us. But no getting into trouble, ok?"

Rika just continued to smile, while her tail remained swaying around, showing her happiness, to which Takato wasn't sure if Rika understood what he was saying to her, but could tell she would follow his command.

"Nice moves, sister." Renamon commented, perceiving Rika as a vixen like her, who too was trying to attract a mate.

"I'll join you." The foxy Digimon then said as she got on all fours and began wagging her tail too, happy to be with her Master.

"I guess we have no choice." Takato sighed, giving in as he looked at Rika.

"Rika, I'll look after you, and do whatever it takes to get you back to normal, I promise." He said, holding Rika close to him in a protective embrace, which Rika didn't understand why her master was holding her that way, but felt comforted by it, making her purr once again.

"And I promise I'll look after you." Renamon told Guilmon, rubbing her body against his legs, making the red dino Digimon worry, wondering which would get him first, Renamon or his urges.


	2. Urges

-At the Nonaka residence-

After making their way inside, Takato and Guilmon entered the kitchen, where the brunette picked up the phone and called up his parents, to tell them he was going by to be staying at Rika's, but minus the part where Rika and Renamon's appearances and minds had changed.

"Hello mum. Listen, me and Guilmon are over at Rika's place, and we'll be staying with her and Renamon for a couple of days." Takato said on the phone, scratching the back of his head as he then told his mother.

"You see, they are lonely and need some company. With his mother in America and her grandmother out, I thought it's the least we could do" He then said, hating to lie to his parents, but wasn't sure how'd they react if they knew their son was looking after a naked fox girl.

"Master, less talking and more mating! The longer I wait around, the hornier I get and the more I crave you." Renamon called out from the living room, making Guilmon and Takato worry, unsure if Takato's mother had heard the vixen's call.

Luckily, Mrs Matsuki hadn't heard it properly, but had to ask what the sounds were, making Takato quickly say. "Sorry mum, but that was just the TV."

Believing her son, Takato smiled, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he said. "Ok. Thanks for understanding. We'll be home in a couple of days. Bye."

With that, Takato sighed in relief as he placed the phone down and faced Guilmon.

"That was too close. Renamon almost got us in trouble." Guilmon commented, making Takato nod in reply.

"Then perhaps I should be punished." Renamon suggested in a sultry tone, surprising Guilmon as the foxy Digimon wrapped her arms around him, making sure her breasts rubbed against his back.

Taken by shock at Renamon's actions, Guilmon asked. "How did you get behind me so quickly?"

"You are cute when you are confused." She commented in reply, continuing to show her combination of affection and desire as kissed Guilmon's cheek and moved her tail around, so it was rubbing between Guilmon's legs again, making the Hazard Digimon blush.

And while Takato was about to assist his partner, the Gogglehead stopped when he felt a tug at his leg, making him look down to see Rika, who was pulling at his trouser leg with her teeth.

With Takato looking at her, Rika removed her mouth from Takato's pants, looked up at him and let out a few yips, trying to tell her Master what she desired.

"She's hungry." Renamon spoke up, while she continued to embrace Guilmon.

"Oh right. I better feed Rika." Takato replied, glad Renamon could understand what Rika was saying in her current condition, thinking it would be easier for him to look after the Nonaka until Yamaki and the others found a way to return Rika back to her old self.

As Takato opened the fridge, looking for some food, or something he could make for Rika, Guilmon took a seat at the kitchen table, where Renamon lay herself across his lap, showing off her luscious buttocks, making Guilmon blush once again.

And though Renamon was liking the position she was in, being so close to the Digimon she perceived as her Master, she was a little curious about the relationship between Takato and Rika.

"So what is that human's problem?" Renamon asked, before she told Guilmon. "My sister obviously likes him, but they are not mating."

"Because she is acting on instinct." Guilmon replied, focusing on Renamon's question over her body.

"Takato does like Rika, but he doesn't want to take advantage of her, not in her current condition." The red dino Digimon then added, making Renamon nod in understanding.

"Listen, Master." Renamon spoke up, her tone sounding serious.

"I know Rika and I aren't ourselves and something happened to our minds, but I know that even before Rika's changes, she desired Takato and wanted him." The yellow furred vixen told Guilmon, surprising Guilmon from what Renamon had told him, and to how serious she was being.

But that stopped when Renamon then smiled slyly.

"But for me, I don't mind you taking advantage of me." Renamon grinned as she wiggled her butt a bit.

"Go on, my Master. Punish me. Spank me." She said, removing herself from Guilmon lap, where she stood before him, got on all fours and gave her butt a slap, while making sure Guilmon could see her pussy, which was getting quite wet from her excitement.

Seeing Renamon back to her lustful side, Guilmon sighed, both from Renamon's acting and the confliction he felt in whether being with Renamon would be a mistake or not.

"I promised Takato I wouldn't do anything to you. But now, I cannot be certain." Guilmon said, before standing up and approaching Renamon, who continued to display herself, desiring Guilmon with each passing second.

"You want to be spanked? Fine. I'll punish you." The bearer of the Digital Hazard mark then said, grabbing Renamon's tail with his left hand, while he rose his right and quickly brought it down upon Renamon's cheeks, making her moan from the sensations of pain and pleasure she felt.

"Now that is more like it! Spank her hard!" Renamon moaned, loving the combination of Guilmon swift hand on her buttocks and him finally showing his more dominant side, while Takato had his focus completely on Rika, to which the brunette had just prepared a simple bowl of cereal for her and set it on the table.

This action just made Rika look at Takato, confusing him until he realize that with her mindset in a less evolved state, she didn't know that she had to sit at the table in order to get her meal, to which Takato corrected his minor mistake as he grabbed the bowl and set it on the floor before Rika, who began to happily eat the meal.

Watching Rika eat, with her tail swaying around, Takato had to admit Rika looked kind of cute, but was broken from his focus upon the foxgirl when he heard Renamon's yells of lust, making Takato turn and saw Guilmon spanking the foxy Digimon.

"Guilmon, what are you doing?!" He questioned, thinking Guilmon had either lost his temper or his control over his urges.

"I'm only spanking her. Don't worry. I won't do other things than that." Guilmon replied, feeling strange at how he was dominating Renamon, but stayed focused, while Takato stared at Guilmon for a moment, before he heard purring, making him turn his attention back to Rika, where he saw she had finished her meal and was now gazing at him.

"W... what is it, Rika?" Takato asked, a little nervous from the way Rika was eyeing him.

Looking at her Master with a more hungry look, not desiring food, but something else.

"Can't you tell, she wants you?" Renamon called, before moaning again as Guilmon's spankings continued.

"I can smell her desire for you." The foxy Digimon then said and added slyly. "And I can sense you feel similar toward her."

"What in the… Guilmon! When you are making Renamon happy, her pheromones are rubbing off and affecting Rika!" Takato called out.

"I know, but Rika is only trying to show she loves and wants you. I know you feel like you'd be taking advantage of her, but Renamon told me that Rika has wanted you, even before her incident." Guilmon replied, giving another spank to Renamon, while Takato was left stunned.

"Rika loves me?" He asked himself, before he turned back to Rika and could see it in her eyes, to see Guilmon wasn't lying and that she did have feelings beyond a mere friendship for him, causing the brunette to give in and ask. "Ok Rika. What would you like me to do?"

With his question, Rika gave her answer as she pounced forward, knocking Takato onto his back, where she climbed on top of him and started to tug at Takato's shirt with her teeth, as she had done with her clothing, but more gently, showing she desired for the one she believed to be her Master to remove his clothing like her.

"You want me to remove my clothing? Why?" Takato asked, which caused Rika to stop her tugging, stare at Takato and tilt her head in a confused, but cute way.

And realizing he would need help if they were to go any further, Takato called to his partner.

"Guilmon, bring Renamon here. Only she can understand her." He commanded, before blushing when Rika tried again to show what she wanted as she began to rub her head close to his crotch, causing a bulge to form in Takato's pants.

And as Rika continued, Guilmon ceased spanking Renamon, picked her up under his arm and approached Takato, allowing the boy to get his questions answered.

"So Renamon, why does Rika want me to have my clothes of?" Takato asked, just as Guilmon put the vixen Digimon down, who smiled and said in reply as she rose on fours. "It's because she is like me. She wants you to mate with her, just as badly as I wanna be fucked by my Master."

With Renamon's statement, though it made Takato blush, Rika barked, glad that the larger fox understood her needs, causing her to try and entice Takato as she nuzzled her cheek against his, while grinding her buttocks around Takato's clothed erection, making Renamon smile, liking how Rika was trying to entice her mate and mimicked her actions on Guilmon, rubbing her buttocks against Guilmon body.

"Girls, you are not yourselves. You have to wait until..." Guilmon began to say, only to stop as Renamon placed her tail to his lips, while gazing at him with lust.

"Oh, we are waiting no more. We want you now. Come and take us. Make us yours', Masters." Renamon moaned as she continued to rub her body against Guilmon some more, before removing her tail from Guilmon face, replacing it with her lips and claiming Guilmon's in a deep and lustful kiss.

And while Guilmon was taken by the kiss, blushing deeply, part of him wanted to kiss Renamon back and continue, to take her and claim her as his.

However...

"Look, you two, would you mind if Guilmon and I had a conversation alone?" Takato interrupted, making Renamon break from her kiss and reluctantly released her hold over her Master, who proceeded with Takato to the next room, leaving Rika and Renamon in place.

Smiles adorned their faces as they sat on all fours and waited patiently for their Masters to return.

"Don't worry, sis. I will soon belong to Guilmon, both mind and body, while I'm confident that Takato will ravish you." Renamon assured Rika, making her bark happily in understanding.

-With Takato and Guilmon-

Feeling they were losing and thinking it was only a matter of time before he wound up in bed with Rika, one way or the other, Takato told Guilmon. "It's not good. They're urging is just too strong. I guess we have no choice but to make them our pets."

"If it comes down to this." Guilmon sighed in defeat, not liking having to tell others what to do, but knew it was the only way to make sure Renamon didn't cause any trouble or do anything she would regret when she and Rika would be fixed.

"I guess the first thing we should do is buy them collars, that way if they do run off, they'll have a form of identification." Takato suggested, making Guilmon nod in agreement, but had to ask. "I suppose you're right, but who will buy them?"

"I'll go and buy them." Takato replied as he began to head for the front door, before turning back, facing Guilmon and saying. "You stay here and protect Rika, and... well... play with Renamon."

"I'd knew you say that." Guilmon said in a big sigh as he hung his head down, knowing Renamon's actions in enticing him would just continue, and might get worse with Takato gone.

"I'm sorry, boy, but you're a Digimon and I'm a human, I'm sure I'd get better service if I were to go purchase the collars." Takato replied, before having to point out. "Besides, you don't even have any money, or pockets."

"Just buy some time before I get back." The brunette then said, taking his leave.

With his Tamer gone, Guilmon returned to the kitchen, to see Rika and Renamon looking at him, with Renamon smiling more from his return, wagging her tail, while Rika had a curious look on her face, asking where her Master was.

"Takato is off to get you both something. He'll be back shortly. In the meantime, I'll look after you both." Guilmon told the pair, making Renamon smile, feeling a little more aroused that there was less company around, and didn't mind if Rika was around while they mated.

It even made Renamon think she could teach Rika how to pleasure her Master.

"A gift? So you're ready to take us seriously, Master?" Renamon grinned.

"If I must." Guilmon replied.

Hearing that, Rika smiled happily as she use her tail to whack Renamon's butt, making Renamon yelp a little, but smirk at the redhead, liking her feisty personality.

"You naughty girl. Maybe your Master should discipline you with a spanking." She commented, before Guilmon intervened before the two could go on any further, to which he placed his hands on Renamon's shoulders, looked at her with a serious expression and told her. "Renamon, I know you want me to take you, but I am worried that when you are back in your right mind, you'd think I had have taken advantage of you."

"Oh don't worry about that. The old me would definitely want this as badly as I do." Renamon replied with a smirk, just before she placed her paws on Guilmon chest, enjoying the feel of his muscles, but surprised Guilmon as she pressed forward, causing him to fall to the ground.

"But in the meantime, before Takato returns, play with me a little more." She purred, before climbing on top of Guilmon and began to kiss, lick and nuzzle her head around his chest in drunken ecstasy.

"Oh boy." Guilmon said silently as Renamon continued her actions, lifting her butt in the air, wagging her tail and boobs, which were brushing against his chest, while Rika just smiled and watched, waiting patiently for Takato's return and her chance for them to make their bond of Master and pet offical.


	3. The Loving Devotion of a Pet

While Guilmon was back with Renamon, trying his hardest not to give into temptation to the vixen, Takato had arrived at the pet shop, wondering what sort of excuse he could use to obtain a set of collars without revealing one was intended to be worn by a human girl thinking she was a fox.

And after a moment to gather his thoughts, Takato opened the door, taking in the treats, toys and supplies for various pets, before approaching the counter, finding a female employee, who had blonde hair, a black cap, a blue apron that was part of her uniform and looked around the same age as Takato.

Upon seeing Takato, the girl smiled.

"Welcome. I am Mina and how may I help you today?" Mina asked in a kind and friendly tone.

"Do you have collars for... big pets?" Takato asked in reply, piquing the employee's curiosity and causing her to ask. "Big pets? What kind of big pets?"

"Err… big dogs." Takato quickly replied, thinking on his feet, earning a nod from the blonde.

"Well we have some collars over there." Mina said as she showed Takato a section of collars, which the brunette walked over to, examined, searched through until he found two collars, one red and one purple, each with a gold medal hanging from the centre.

"I'll take these two." Takato said, making his choice as he placed the collars on the counter.

"Very good." Mina said, continuing to smile and remain with a positive attitude.

"And what would you like inscribed on the collars?" She then asked.

"Inscribed?" Takato asked back, puzzled a little as to what Mina meant.

"You know, something like the name of your pets and where they live." Mina explained, which made Takato nod, while he felt his brain freeze, unsure what to say.

"Err… erm… " Takato could only get out, doing his best to think of something to say, but stopped when Mina asked. "First time raising a pet?"

"You could say that." Takato replied.

"Well we could just go with something simple, like the name of your pet and their owner." Mina suggested, before she asked. "So what are their names?"

"Err... Rika and Renamon..." Takato managed to say.

"Odd names for pets, but I'm not one to judge." Mina replied.

"And what about you?" She then asked, only to stop and stare at the brunette and smile as she asked. "Wait a moment, you're Takato Matsuki aren't you?"

Taken by her question, Takato questioned. "How did you know?"

"I saw you and your friends take down that D-Reaper creep. In fact you guys inspired me to become a Tamer, which is why I not only go around Shinjuku on the weekends to search for any Digimon who want to be my partner, I also made my own D-Power." Mina replied with a confident tone, withdrawing her D-Power from her pocket, which looked like a poorly designed version of a real D-Power.

"I just need a Digimon to test it on, then I'm heading to the Digital World to become a hero like you." The blonde said, remaining in good spirits, before shaking her head.

"Sorry about that. When I talk about Digimon, I sometimes lose track." Mina apologized, focusing back on her job. "Now let's see to those collars."

With that said, Mina took both collars and headed into the back, leaving Takato to wait a few minutes until Mina returned, holding the collars, now inscribed, the red's tag now reading 'Rika. Property of Takato Matsuki', while the purple, after overhearing Takato talking to himself about Guilmon and Renamon's collar had 'Property of Guilmon' engraved in the medallion.

"There we go." Mina said happily, handing Takato the collars, where she then added. "I hope you treat your pets as good as you treat your Digimon."

"Wish me luck." Takato replied, taking the collars and leaving the shop, wiping the sweat off his face as he exited.

"That was close. It makes me wonder how'd she react if I told her I was buying the collars for a girl who thinks she's a fox and a fox based Digimon who has submitted herself to Guilmon." He said to himself.

"Hey, Takato." A voice called, breaking the brunette from his thoughts to see Henry and Terriermon walking over to him.

"Why are you in there?" Terriermon asked curiously.

"For Rika and Renamon." Takato told him, having to admit. "They are so needy it makes me really miss the old Rika."

"Well, I am glad I ran into you because we have some good and bad news." Henry said.

"The good news is Yamaki has the cure needed to restore Rika and Renamon back to their proper mindsets." Henry told Takato, before Terriermon jumped in. "But the bad thing is that information was stolen, so he sent us and Ryo to find the thieves."

"Damn." Takato groaned, saddened to hear Rika and Renamon would remain in their mixed up mind sets.

"Ok. I'll look after Rika and Renamon for the time being, you find those thieves. We need them to get Rika and Renamon back." The brunette then said, taking charge as leader of the Tamer's team.

"You can count on us. We'll contact you the second we uncover who stole the data." Henry said, before he and Terriermon took their leave, as did Takato, as he went back to Rika's place, hoping the naked fox girl and lusting vixen hadn't caused too much trouble.

-Back at Rika's place-

Takato opened the door to find Rika, still acting like a fox, waiting for him as she sat cross legged and arms resting forward, smiling to see Takato finally back.

"Oh, hi Rika. You were patience weren't you?" Takato asked, trying to be friendly, which Rika reflected as she smiled and let out a little foxy yip sound, expressing her happiness to see the one she perceived as her owner.

"Here, I have a present for you." Takato then said as he took out the red collar and gently placed it around her neck, securing it so it wouldn't wobble or fall off, while at the same time, made sure it wasn't too tight.

Looking down at the collar, Rika was overjoyed, liking the gift her Master had given her, causing her to look at him with puppy dog eyes and wag her tail, making Takato blush, having to admit seeing Rika acting so friendly in her current state was quite cute.

"I also got a collar for Renamon. I better give her this." Takato then said, entering the living room where Renamon was last seen, but she was nowhere to be found, nor was Guilmon.

"Guilmon? Renamon? Where are you guys?" Takato called out, but got no reply, making him worry a little.

'I told Guilmon to keep an eye on them. Did Renamon do something which made him?' Takato questioned himself, quickly shaking his head in denial.

"No. He wouldn't. But where is he?" Takato wondered aloud, interrupted when Rika let out a few barks, making the brunette turn to see the fox girl pulling at his trouser leg with her teeth, while trying to walk backward.

Thinking he understood Rika's action, but checking, Takato asked. "Rika, what is it, girl? You know where they are?"

The question made Rika nod and let out several yips.

"Then Lead me the way, girl" Takato said as he rose, to which Rika then lead Takato out of the kitchen, through the household, before she sniffed the floor and made their way to the entrance of her mother's bedroom, causing her to yip loudly, telling Takato she could sense the red creature and the larger fox she perceived as a sister were in the room together.

"In there? But that's your mother's bedroom." Takato said as he opened the door, stunned at what he saw when the door was fully open.

"Renamon, stop this!" Guilmon pleaded, leaving Takato in a stupor at finding his partner handcuffed to the bed posts, while Renamon was straddling him, staring at her Master with a lustful and hungry expression.

"I don't care. I want you now. Come now, my Master, make me yours'." Renamon moaned erotically, rubbing her left breast to both help relieve some of the built up tension she felt, as well as entice Guilmon, while her tail rubbed between Guilmon's legs, teasing and making him groan, feeling that Renamon's actions would not only because his primal side to emerge, so too would his cock.

However, Takato intervened as he called out to them.

"Guilmon, Renamon, what are you two doing?" He questioned.

"Takato!" Guilmon called, part of him glad to see his Tamer, the other in shock.

"She tricked me! She said she saw a Digimon in your parents' bedroom. I came to investigate, only to fall into her trap. She handcuffed me to the bed and this is how things came up!" Guilmon then explained, causing Takato look at Renamon and ask. "Renamon, didn't you hear what Yamaki said?"

"Who cares what Yamaki said? I am going to let my Master have me right now." Renamon replied, paying no more attention to Takato as she turned around and placed her butt close to Guilmon's face.

"Come on, master. Take me. Take my body. My ass and vagina wants your cock inside." The foxy Digimon purred.

"She has lost all sense of reason." Takato groaned, thinking the sex desiring Renamon was starting to be a handful, before the attention of the Tamer broke from Renamon when he heard Rika yip.

She wanted Takato to leave them in peace because she knew how bad Renamon wanted Guilmon and knew if things were reversed and she was in the midst of mating with her owner, the fox she looked up to like a sister would give them privacy to mate.

Knowing he was unable to do anything too drastic, Takato sighed.

"Ok, Rika." Takato said, before focusing on Guilmon.

"Guilmon, I got Renamon's collar. Catch." he called, tossing him the collar, which the red dino Digimon caught with his free hand.

Puzzled, and a little worried that he was still cuffed to the bed, Guilmon asked. "So you're leaving me like this?"

"I have to. Renamon's your pet now. You have to make her happy, even if it means turning against Yamaki's orders." Takato said in reply, closing the door, which caused the foxy Digimon to smile.

Now she had her Master all to herself.

"You heard my sister's Master, I am yours'. Command me and I will do anything you say." Renamon told Guilmon, then lowering her head to his face and whispering in his ear. "And I mean anything."

"I guess I have no choice." Guilmon said, sounding like he had given in.

"Unbind me." He commanded, making Renamon ask teasingly. "You sure you won't escape?"

Guilmon shook his head in reply as he told Renamon. "I can't now."

"Very well, Master." Renamon replied, obeying Guilmon as she uncuffed him.

But as she did, Guilmon put her on fours and cuffed her hands to the bedpost, surprising Renamon at first, before she felt a surge of arousal at the thoughts as to what would happen next.

"First, you need some discipline for tricking me." Guilmon said in a strict tone, which just made Renamon smirk, lift her tail up, showing off her ass, which she wiggled around.

"Go ahead, Master. I am a bad girl and must be punished. Spank my ass until you think I am ready to behave." Renamon purred, continuing to show off her body, looking forward to the things her Master would do to her, as well as the things she could do for him.

-Meanwhile: Upcoming Lemons-

Back outside the room, Takato heard the spanking and the lustful moans of Renamon from Rumiko's room, making him chuckle and say. "Figures Guilmon would enjoy himself with Renamon."

Rika smiled and nodded, glad Renamon would soon be mated with Guilmon, but too desired the same companionship and pleasures with her Master, making her nuzzle Takato's legs, which caused the brunette to ask. "And I suppose you want me to make you mine, right?"

From his question, Rika responded by continuing to rub herself against Takato's legs, purring in affection, while making sure her body would also rub against Takato's covered crotch, which he could tell was her way of telling him that she desired him, to have him mate with her.

"Alright, let's go to your room and then we have some fun to ourselves" Takato said, which made Rika smile and filled her with joy and excitement as she gripped Takato's shirt with her teeth and pulled the brunette into her bedroom, where the red haired fox girl got on the bed, on all fours, smiling at Takato as she wiggled her butt, mimicking Renamon as best she could to try and entice her Master to take her.

Rika's smile increased as she thought her actions were working, watching with excitement as Takato took of his shirt, pants and underwear, leaving the brunette completely naked, increasing Rika's arousal, not only at seeing her Master naked, but also at seeing his erect manhood.

Climbing onto the bed, Rika watched as Takato got behind her, placing his hands on her, where she expected it to happen, for him to claim her right there, however, Rika was confused when Takato turned her on her back, part of her thinking her Master didn't desire her as much as she thought.

But all her thoughts faded when Takato put his lips to hers', filling Rika with a warm and pleasant sensation, something she had never felt before and tried to copy the actions of her Master by pressing her lips as he had done, not completely sure what they were doing, but Rika didn't care, so long as she was with Takato was all that mattered.

As the pair continued to kiss, with Rika just accepting the actions and enjoying them, the pleasure of the Nonaka suddenly sparked when Takato broke from Rika's lips and moved his head down to Rika's breasts, placed his head over the brunette's left and began to lick and suck on her nipple, while placing his left hand on her right breast and started to massage and fondle it, causing Rika to let out moans and other noises of pleasure, still unsure what her Master was doing to her, but she didn't care, it felt so good.

With Rika's moaning, it encouraged Takato to continue his actions as Takato then increased Rika's pleasure once again, to which the brunette then lowered his head until he was looking down at Rika's pussy, and began to move his tongue up and down her slit, licking up the sexual fluids escaping the fox girl's pussy, before moving his tongue inside of her, making Rika cry out as she felt her Master's tongue inside of her, feeling great surges of pleasure build up within her body as Takato continued, filling Rika's body and her hazy mind with nothing but unimaginable amounts of pleasure.

However, despite Takato making her feel so good, Rika was soon unable to contain herself and let out a loud and joyful cry as she had her orgasm, arching her back and pushing her crotch deeper into Takato' face as she released her sexual fluids, which the leader of the Digimon Tamers managed to swallow.

After Rika's climax wore off, she collapsed back onto the bed, while Takato, after he finished in pleasuring Rika, moved back up her body and stared at her.

"Rika, did you like that?" Takato asked in a curious tone, which caused Rika to smile and lick Takato' cheek in reply, which was his guess that was Rika's way of saying yes.

But after Rika moved her head away from Takato, he was a little confused upon seeing the lustful look on her face.

And before Takato could react, Rika caught the Takato off guard as she pressed her hands against his chest, pushed him back and climbed on top of him.

Desiring Takato and wanting to give him the same feelings of pleasure he have given to her, Rika did her best in copying the actions of her Master, to which she started by moving her head from Takato's head and down his chest, licking his body along the way.

"Rika... Oh, Rika..." Takato groaned out, which caused Rika to not only continue, but to move lower, licking her way down until she had reached Takato' erect manhood.

Seeing Takato' hard penis made Rika's cheeks flush a little, while she could feel her desires to have it inside of her increase.

But remembering the actions her Master had used on her to make her cum, Rika tried to do the same as started to lick around the tip of Takato' member, causing him to groan out in pleasure and approval, which caused Rika to continue as she then moved her lips over her Master's manhood, taking it into her mouth as she continued to give her Master a blowjob.

And despite her being a virgin, Rika's oral skills were amazing, evident as she managed to take all eight-inches of her Master's cock into her mouth.

"Oh yeah, Rika... that's it...!" Takato groaned, loving the pleasure of Rika's mouth working up and down his member, which made Rika happy, glad that her Master was enjoying the pleasure she was giving him, causing the brunette to continue her actions for several more minutes.

However, Takato soon felt he was reaching his climax.

"Rika... Rika, if you keep on going... I'm going to... Ah... going to cum soon...!" Takato groaned in warning, which Rika, though not completely sure what Takato was trying to tell her, just continued, wanting him to feel the same pleasure he had given her.

And it wasn't long until Takato did as the leader of the Digimon Tamers let out a loud groan and came, filling Rika's mouth with his cum, surprising Rika as her cheeks bloated with Takato' sexual fluids, before she took her mouth off Takato' member, causing a final load of cum to spurt from his cock, which covered Rika's face and breasts, while some even got in her hair, which caused Takato' concern for Rika to take over in place of his desire for her.

"Rika, I'm sorry about that. I..." He began to say, but stopped as Rika just smiled and began to wipe her arm around her face and chest, licking herself clean as she savoured the taste of her Master's seed.

And after Rika was finished licking, the brunette couldn't wait any longer, she had to have Takato, causing her to move to the end of Takato's bed and positioned herself on all fours once again, giving the brunette another nice view of her buttocks and pussy, which was quite wet with her sexual fluids, to which Rika moaned and swayed her hips to entice Takato in finally mating with her, which seemed to work as Takato then got behind Rika, placed his hands firmly on her hips and pushed his cock into Rika's vagina until he was all the way inside her, causing the fox girl to cry out in pure pleasure as Takato' manhood began continued enter and exit her, it felt so good.

"Rika, you're so tight... so good... I never dreamed it would be this great...!" Takato groaned as he continued to make love to the fox girl, who could do nothing but moan in pleasure filled replies.

Takato continued to groan as he felt the pleasure flow through him as his member continued to penetrate Rika's pussy, causing Rika to continue moaning as her body rocked with wave after wave of sexual pleasure as her Master's cock went deeper and deeper inside her with each thrust, while Takato groaned from the tightness of Rika's pussy clamping down pleasurably around his manhood.

The combination of Rika's pheromones and their love for each other encouraged both to continue.

Nothing else mattered, so long as they were together.

As Takato continued to thrust inside of Rika for another hour, her moans soon turned into loud screams of ecstasy, for the brunette could felt herself reaching her climax, making her moans increase, as did her body movements.

"Me too, Rika... I'm... Ah... I'm cumming too...!" Takato groaned in reply, understanding what Rika was trying to tell him with her cries and moans.

For several more minutes, Takato and Rika continued until Rika was unable to contain herself and reached her climax.

Rika cried out in ecstasy as she came and released her cum all over Takato's manhood, which caused Takato to reach his peak and let out a loud groan of pleasure as he came too, releasing his seed into Rika's womb.

And with their orgasms over, Rika collapsed onto her stomach, lying on the bed with a satisfied smile on her face, while Takato managed to keep himself from collapsing on top of the fox girl, removed his cock from out of Rika's pussy and then fell onto his back, his chest heaving up and down for air and energy after such pleasure and losing his virginity to the girl he loved.

But then, Takato was unable to hold back a smile as Rika then snuggled up to the brunette with a satisfied smile on her face and Rika purred softly as she rested her head on Takato's chest, nuzzling against it affectionately, which caused Takato to continue smiling.

"I love you, Rika." Takato replied in a gentle and loving tone, giving the red haired girl a kiss on her forehead, before she responded by licking Takato's cheek, closed her eyes and then drifted off to sleep in her Master's arms.

-Meanwhile-

Around the time Takato and Rika were in the midst of their love making, Guilmon continued to slap Renamon's buttocks, punishing her for her trickery, which just caused the foxy Digimon to moan in pain and pleasure.

"Oh, Master!" Renamon moaned as Guilmon used both his hands and tail to slap her ass, making Guilmon smirk, feeling his animalistic and dominant side taking over.

"Renamon, you are getting so wet." Guilmon commented, before saying as he moved his arm underneath Renamon and began to circle it around her pussy. "And we haven't even started."

"I'm ready whenever you are, Master." Renamon replied, making Guilmon smirk, before he then sat on Renamon's back and moved his hands underneath her, down to Renamon's breasts, where he placed his hands on her breasts and began to massage and fondle them, causing Renamon to let out a loud moan of pleasure.

"Oh, Master..." Renamon moaned out as Guilmon continued and heightened the pleasure forced upon her as he began to rub his tail up and down her slit, which caused the vixen Digimon to continue moaning.

"Master... Ah... You are... so... so good at this...!" She moaned in pleasure, unable to control herself as she pushed her hips up as best she could, wanting Guilmon's tail inside of her.

"Not yet." Guilmon teased, moving his tail away from Renamon's pussy, before he climbed over Renamon, facing her, moving into position so his manhood was inches away from Renamon's face, which caused her to stick her tongue out, desperately trying to lick the tip and taste his cum.

Seeing Renamon so horny, wanting him so badly, unable to control himself, Guilmon placed his hands on the back of Renamon's head, forcing all his cock into her mouth, as the pleasure led to a blowjob.

"Rena... Ah... Renamon, keep going... keep sucking my cock like a good pet...!" Guilmon groaned, continuing to let his dominance take him and Renamon, who was more than happy to obey and continued to pleasure her Master, sucking his manhood as best she could.

But after several more minutes Guilmon was unable to contain himself as he held tightly onto the back of Renamon's head and came, releasing his load into her mouth, all of which she happily swallowed, falling in love with the taste.

As Guilmon removed his claw from the back of Renamon's head, she removed her lips off his dick and smiled, not only from the pleasure she had given her Master, but the things he would do to her next.

Smiling back, Guilmon, thinking Renamon had learnt to be a good girl and greatly desiring her, climbed back onto Renamon's back, where he aimed his cock before Renamon's ass.

"Are you ready, Renamon?" Guilmon asked.

"I am. Take me, my Master." Renamon replied in a mixture of lust and desire, to which Guilmon placed his hands on her hips and pushed his cock into the foxy Digimon's ass, where he began to thrust back and forth inside of her, making her moan out in pleasure.

As Guilmon continued pushed his cock into Renamon's ass, thrusting back and forth inside of her, Renamon continued moaning in pleasure, before her pleasure increased as Guilmon surprised the foxy Digimon when he began spanking Renamon, making her moan in pain and pleasure. "Ah... This feels incredible... Ah... Master... It's so good...!" Renamon cried out, loving the feel of Guilmon's manhood sliding in and out her ass, his swift hand spanking her butt and Guilmon getting into the role of the dominant male and her Master.

However, the combination of pleasure was making Renamon shift around again, as the foxy Digimon could feel she was close to her climax. "Master... I can't contain myself... Oh, please, Guilmon... Give it to me...!" Renamon moaned out erotically, making Guilmon stop spanking Renamon's ass, grab onto it tightly, as he then groaned in reply. "I can't hold on much longer... Ah... I'm... Ah... Oh, Renamon, I'm cumming...!"

For several more minutes, both Digimon continued, their movements turning frantic, before they both reached their climaxes, in which Guilmon and Renamon both cried out in pure pleasure as they climaxed together, causing the vixen Digimon to scream out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm and released her sexual fluids all over the bed sheets beneath her legs, while the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark groaned out as he too had his orgasm, releasing his cum into Renamon's ass.

"Oh, Master... That was amazing..." Renamon said breathlessly, before she looked behind her and noticed Guilmon smiling slyly at her, causing her to ask. "Master?"

"We're not done yet." Guilmon replied, making Renamon look to see Guilmon's cock was still erect, still a nice ten-inches, making her smile lustfully, before the foxy Digimon moaned out, shaking her ass enticingly. "Master, please continue to use my body as you desire."

Guilmon smiled at Renamon's submissiveness, before he then inserted his manhood into Renamon's waiting pussy, causing Renamon to moan out in pure pleasure as the pair began mating once again.

"Oh, Master Guilmon... Ah... This feels incredible... Ah... Please give more... M... Ah... Master... More...!" Renamon called out in sexual pleasure, where in Guilmon responded to Renamon's begging by thrusting as fast and as hard as he could, which caused Renamon to scream in pure pleasure.

Renamon loved each moment of pleasure with Guilmon as she then used her tail to wrap around Guilmon's, like they were holding hands as they continued mating.

"Master, oh Master ravage me… Make me yours'... I… I want and love you…!" Renamon moaned erotically as each thrust she felt made her not want to return to her old self, but remain as Guilmon's loving slave, ready to stay forever by his.

However, after another two hours, Guilmon groaned loudly. "Renamon... Ah... I can't hold on much longer... Ah... I'm cumming... Ah... Oh, Renamon, I'm cumming...!"

Renamon, in the same sexual excited tone, replied. "Me, too, Master... I can't contain myself... Oh, please, Master... Give it to me...!"

Both Guilmon and Renamon were then, unable to take anymore, to which the foxy Digimon cried out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm and released her cum all over Guilmon's cock, which made Guilmon let out an almost primal groan as he had his orgasm, releasing his seed deep into Renamon's womb.

And with Guilmon's orgasm over, the red dragon Digimon removed his manhood from Renamon's threshold, making her let out a small sigh of pleasure, before she watched with a warm smile on her face as Guilmon then removed the bindings, freeing her arms, allowing the vixen Digimon to then reposition herself and rest her head on her Master's chest and smile.

"I love you, my Master." Renamon then said as she continued smiling warmly at Guilmon, who smiled back at her.

"And I love you, my sexy vixen." Guilmon replied, claiming Renamon's lips in a loving kiss, making her kiss Guilmon back and smile, not only from knowing she now belonged to him, but noticed her stomach bore the Hazard Mark too, officially marking her as Guilmon's mate and love.

-End Lemons-


End file.
